Code: PHOENIX
by MystDragon3k
Summary: Sequel to Code: LOVE. 2 years now, and the Void has been at peace, but not anymore. An evil that knows no bounds rises to destroy the Soul Guardians once and for all, and its not Sicron. DavidxAileta
1. Introduction

Summary: 2 years following the events of Code: LOVE, the Soul Guardians couldn't be happier. Lord Sicron has finally been destroyed, and David, Aileta, and the others live peacefully. But an old rival, and a new warrior rise together to destroy them Once and for all.

(A/N :) Authors note

"" Talking

Characters:

David: Full name; Master David Clyoto, Soul Guardian of Life. His true body is that of an Electrifying but chooses to be in his gifted human form. He's dangerous, smart, and married to Aileta. His signature move is: Destiny's decision.

Aileta: Full name; Princess Aileta Clyoto, Peace Keeper of the Soul Guardians. A true caring soul, but thanks to David's guidance, she can be a true fighter. She has married David. Her signature move is: Synthetization (Matter manipulation).

Ollrack: Full name; Master Ollrack Thiran, Soul Guardian of Power. David's best friend and the ultimate sorcerer of electricity. Has a secret crush on Tiffany. He's very handsome (on Electrifying standards). His signature move is: Lightning Thrust.

Tiffany: Full name; Master Tiffany Benilet, Soul Guardian of Light (Good). Has a crush on Ollrack. An expert when it comes to medical and plant science. Her signature move is: Light Stream.

Erick: Full name; Master Erick Gediah, Soul Guardian of Darkness (Evil). Can move in and out of shadows effortlessly. Tends to keep to himself for his guilt of being forced to support the balance of darkness. Still, he has many dreams. Was a rocket scientist before he became a soul guardian. His signature move is: Shadow Implosion.

Electrifying: Full name: Master Electrifying, Universal Guardian. All powerful being. A god but not quite. Belongs to a race called the Electrifying (he is named after his people) (imagine a Drgonball Z character as a dinosaur) and resembles Velociraptor from Jurassic Park with electric blue armor, staff, and sword. Undefeated and creator of the Void (all dimensions and parallel universes brought together into one massive galaxy). Recently gained an unthinkable amount of power. Wields the ultimate sword of the Gods, the Chaos Blade. His signature move is: Spirit Beam.

Lord Sicron: Full name; Lord Sicron, Ruler of darkness and fire. Evil equivalent to Electrifying. Heis the masterfire, which is why his armor's red. Hold a strong grudge against Electrifying and David. Whenever he speaks, it's in all CAPITAL LETTERS and _italics_.

Ollran: Servant of Lord Sicron. Looks like an electrifying with a long neck, a weird helmet which covers his Metroid brain, an extendable blade attached to each of his forearms, and 2 huge laser cannons on his back. Weird, I know.

Black Phoenix: Mysterious Electrifying who is far more powerful than all of the Soul Guardians. He can even bring down the great Electrifying. Unknown past and unknown intentions make him probably one of the deadliest of all creatures in the Void.

You thought it was over, but the party's just begun. I give you:

Code: PHOENIX

Introduction

Location: Spirit World

David walked down the dark street of the Spirit World city. He had finished representing the guardians in the hearing on how the living world was surviving. All answers were fairly good, considering that no-one wanted to criticize the soul guardians while David was there. He enjoyed the air of Spirit world; it reminded him of mid-autumn…his favorite season on Second Earth. He saw the temple and smiled. His thoughts flooded over with images of Aileta, who had been his wife for the last 2 years. He had no idea it would work out so well.

He stopped; a foul yet familiar stench was behind him. David didn't even bother turning around. "I can sense your hostile feelings toward me. If you're smart you'll leave now." The creature behind him held its ground. "Very well. I'm going to count to 5, and if you're still there… you're going to regret it." He smirked. Still, the creature was not intimidated. "1…2…3…4…5." David turned his head to see who was stupid enough to try and intimidate him. His eye's widened upon seeing it. A brief spray of blood, and a quiet chuckle was all that was heard.


	2. The machine

Chapter 1: The machine

Location: Unknown

A figure, dawned in a full black robe, entered the dark room. Inside was a machine, a complex computer hooked up to a stasis cylinder. At the controls was a freak of nature. It had a long neck, 2 heavy turrets on its back, and a bird like helmet. The cloaked figure bent down and kneeled before the creature. "I trust everything went well?" Ollran asked.

"Yes." The cloaked figure said. "David won't be in the way anymore." They both chuckled. "Now may I ask why I have been summoned?"

"Well, as you know, the Soul Guardians have overcome and wiped the all powerful Lord Sicron from the face of the Void. Well this machine is going to change that. When I escaped with only my Metroid brain I went for a special experiment that I had heard of. After dispatching the scientists I used the power of the machine to make a new body for me…similar to my old one…do you like it?" Ollran asked grinning.

"It fits you." The hidden figure said with his cold voice.

"Anyway, when I was finally able to rebuild and attach my fusion blasters that are on my back. I looked in on how my master was doing. Turns out the damn Soul Guardians had destroyed him by that time. It was then I remembered what the machine did for me. I began to do bio research on my master. Now I have assembled almost his entire genetic code! And with it, I will use this machine to revive my great master Lord Sicron." Ollran announced proudly.

"What do I have to do with this?" The figure asked without moving.

"Well, as you see, I'm not fit to fight someone like a Soul Guardian… so I need you to do the dirty work."

"What do I get out of it?"

"Whatever you wish."

"2 things… I want to learn everything Lord Sicron knows… and I want a higher position than you."

"Seeing as I'm a follower not a leader, I can easily agree to both demands." The cloaked figure chuckled and moved for the first time, he raised his head to see the creature before him.

"What do you need from me?" Black Phoenix said smiling.

"Glad you asked. I purposely left out a piece of Sicrons genetic code so I could make room for something Sicron has been trying to get his hands on for more than 500 years. Go back to the temple of Soul Guardians…and bring me the blood of that bitch, Aileta…"


	3. First Glimpse

Chapter 2: First glimpse

Location: Sprit World, Temple of the Soul guardians

Aileta waited patiently by the massive oak doors of the temple. After a few minutes she saw Ollrack walk up from the distance. They didn't say a word till they were right next to eachother. "Any luck?" Aileta asked.

"Nothing…you?" Ollrack returned.

"Not a thing, I searched the entire temple: the traps the prisoner cells below, every last room…not a trace." She said in total depression. Ollrack laid a hand on her shoulder.

"There there…" he said as a tear just began to show, "I'm sure Tiffany or Erick will have better luck. Erick can become and see out of every shadow, and Tiffany's a wiz when it comes to this stuff. They'll find him."

"Guess again…" Tiffany said as she climbed the few steps leading to the entrance of the temple. "I looked heaven up and down, no trace of him." They all looked down. "Erick should be returning soon, we need to come up with some new ideas." They all turned and entered the temple. They had all walked through the doors when Aileta felt something. A brief moment of cold, and heat at the same time. It was only a second, so Aileta brushed it off as maybe her guilt for not going with David last night getting to her. She was dead wrong. A breeze of wind and the sound of something landing behind her. She knew this was not her mind now. A lizard like hand reached out and grabbed Aileta's shoulder. The hand yanked her backwards into its respected chest. A sword came around and propped itself against her neck. She yelped from the sudden movement. Ollrack and Tiffany spun around to her voice.

"No one move, damn it!" Aileta's captor yelled. Aileta was breathing fast as she felt the sword against her neck. "There now Aileta, I don't plan on killing you…now…just until I get what I need from you." The voice behind her head said.

"Who are you?" Aileta asked. David had taught her to question and keep asking, and to take in every answer. It had become a common ritual for her.

"I am known by many names, but if you must know my true name…call me, Black Phoenix. And all I want from you is just a taste of your blood, princess."

"You won't get away with this, you bastard." She remarked.

"Oh but I will, because you'll let me."

"Why?"

"Because I know something you don't know." Phoenix said, making his voice so quiet he had to say them right into Aileta's ear. "I know what happened to David." Aileta's eye's went wide, her first lead on what happened to him, despite the source.

"What?" Phoenix chucked for a moment.

"…I killed him." Aileta gasped, she refused to believe it. Black Phoenix took this opportunity to do away with her. With his blade at her throat, death could be easily accomplished, as well as getting her DNA…especially if it spatters everywhere. The thought of her blood, spewing from her veins filled his mind with pleasure. He tightened his grip on his sword. He…he…no, something nagged at him, a finger poked at his subconscious. He couldn't bring himself to it, so he did the next best thing. Black Phoenix reached down and grabbed her wrist, and slit it. Pulling out a vial, he held it under her arm, letting her blood drip into it, then pulled it away before anyone knew what happened. As he corked the vial shut, he pushed Aileta into Tiffany, which left him to deal with Ollrack.

"Oh you are so dead!" Ollrack said as he pulled out his staff. It unfurled into its full, 6 foot length as Ollrack let his energy flow through it. He jumped and brought his staff down upon him. Phoenix was quick to respond, and blocked the blow with his sword, with only one hand. Ollrack proceeded again and again to try and beat the creature, but he just couldn't do it, no matter what he did. Eventually, Phoenix pinned his staff to the ground. A kick and Ollrack was down.

"Thank you for your time." Phoenix said smiling. But before he could go, a very pissed off Erick melted out of the shadow behind him. Erick unfurled his staff, and swung it at him. But in a flash, Phoenix brought his sword around again and blocked it. Erick was surprised.

"How did you know I was there?"

"Because you're way too predictable, asshole." Erick gave a look of confusion. It was all the time Phoenix needed. He brought his foot around and nailed Erick right in the head. He was quickly down for the count. "I would kill you all now." Phoenix announced. But I have much more important matters to attend to." He dropped a smoke bomb and disappeared. Aileta watched the whole scene as Tiffany quickly wrapped her arm in a cloth that she had been carrying for occasions like this. Aileta let the tears roll down freely, she didn't care, she was just told her husband was dead. It just wasn't possible! David was rapidly getting stronger in the last few months. How could this creature who came out of nowhere, get in and out of sprit world numerous times, kill David without a trace, and humiliate the other soul guardians at in a head to head fight. This creature was more than they had ever expected. This set a fire in Aileta's heart. David had been there for her ever since they met…now it was her time to redeem herself from standing behind him all this time. She lost her chance to avenge him last time he left her…but it wouldn't happen again…now she was a soul guardian. She now knew what David meant by "blood-thirsty-ruthless", because now she wanted to see that monster at her knees. And she liked that image…she liked it a lot.


	4. Creation

((Hello I am Sam, from the deleted thingys in CODE: CLYOTO...meow! anyway MystDragon2k's computers being mean to him so Ill be posting and stuff for a little bit k?bye))  
Chapter 3: Creation

Location: unknown

Black Phoenix entered the dark room again, Ollran was waiting. "I trust this is enough." He said as he held the vial half-full of Aileta's blood. Ollran looked over at him. He smiled.

"Plenty. He snatched the vial and took it to the machine. He pressed a button and a slot opened, which Ollran poured the fresh blood into. "This will make Lord Sicron more powerful than he could ever be before. Aileta is the peacekeeper; therefore her power is a mixture of them all. Not only that, but this DNA will give master a bit of a taste of Aileta's synthetization ability. He may not be able to use it on himself, but all these different things will make him unstoppable!" Ollran turned to look at Black Phoenix. It was rare to see his eye's past his battle helmet. But Ollran saw them now, cold, dark, burning with a fire…a fire that only Ollran and he knew about, a fire which was to be kept secret, for its truth would be the most catastrophic. The depressing rage that dwelled within those eyes's rivaled the screaming nightmares that lived in Sicron's eyes. Ollran realized he was staring and finished his statement. "And with you learning everything he knows…the Void will bow to your knees." Black Phoenix smirked.

"Or at least until I kill them all." He said, enjoying the images of massacring civilizations with no-one to stand in his way. He smiled at the thought.

"Or until you kill them all." Ollran agreed. Ollran turned back to the machine. He inserted a code that dumped the new fluid into the tank. Robotic hands began to do their work. With a base to work on, the arms moved the blood into the center of the tank, using tiny white lasers that acted as tractor beams. Once in position, the fluid began to mutate and grow. "The process takes a few hours…but it will be well worth the wait. But the speed at which it grows will be more than can fly under the radar of the guardians…they will surely sense it. You must prepare Phoenix; they will be much stronger this time around."

"Good, that last time wasn't a challenge anyway." He scoffed. He turned and sat down on the floor. He meditated, figuring out what went wrong. Something happened back on Sprit World…

(FLASHBACK)

"…I killed him." Aileta gasped, she refused to believe it. Black Phoenix took this opportunity to do away with her. With his blade at her throat, death could be easily accomplished, as well as getting her DNA…especially if it spatters everywhere. The thought of her blood, spewing from her veins filled his mind with pleasure. He tightened his grip on his sword. He…he…no, something nagged at him, a finger poked at his subconscious. He couldn't bring himself to it, so he did the next best thing. Black Phoenix reached down and grabbed her wrist, and slit it.

(END FLASHBACK)

Why didn't he kill her right then and there…it was the perfect prey, confused and vulnerable. He loved death, the smell of blood, the screams of agony, and the sorrow looks of the witnesses. It was a true pleasure to recount the body's he left behind…so why not this one…if anything this kill would be all the more sweeter. Yet he didn't kill her, he didn't split her throat open and watch her die as she struggled to breath from her exposed windpipe. Looking back on it…he would have loved that. So why didn't he kill? Something in his mind stopped him…no. Phoenix mentally slapped himself for letting his secret start to get more power. If his inner…thing…got the better of him, everything that he became would fall apart…he couldn't allow that. He entered his mind to confront his worst nightmare.


	5. Searching

Hey everyone. Its me again, and I need to thank sam for saving my back when my server crashed, but now I'm back, and with Chapter 4.

Chapter 4: searching

Location: Spirit World, Temple of the Soul Guardians.

All eyes were on Erick. His mind wandered the countless planets within the countless galaxies within the hundreds of universes that made up the Void. He searched endlessly trying to find the creature who had shown himself…mere hours before. He had just finished the first galaxy when he regained consciousness. He opened his eyes and looked at his friends. "This is taking forever…by the time we've I've searched the entire Void, this guy could have murdered everyone in it." He groaned.

"I know how long it takes Erick." Tiffany said. "But we don't have any other way of looking right now." Erick sighed and went back into his trance. Aileta stood up and began to head for the door. Tiffany soon followed. They both sat on the steps just outside the large oak doors. "Hey…you all right?" Tiffany asked. Aileta said nothing. "I um…saw him whispering to you…mind sharing?" Aileta glanced over at her.

"His name is Black Phoenix…and he…killed David, that's all I learned."

"Don't listen to him." Tiffany said quickly. "I'm sure David's fine…somewhere." Aileta simply closed her eyes and she sighed. Tiffany desperately tried to get off topic, she knew how much David cared to Aileta…and she couldn't let her get distracted like this, not with this killer on the loose…no, they couldn't go off topic, because this…Black Phoenix…was obviously behind David's disappearance. "Don't worry…we'll find him, you see." She said trying to comfort her. It was then Ollrack ran to the door.

"Erick found something he said."

"Is it our new found friend?" Tiffany asked.

"No…worse…much worse."

The guardians stared at a miniature recreation of a planet Erick had created. "This is Zartotock 5." He explained. "It's a "black" planet and under strict Dodrando army quarantine. Black planets are ones that had some time of deadly or evil connection in their past that make the environment dangerous. This one's atmosphere constantly blocks out its suns rays, putting it in nearly total darkness…the perfect place like this Black Phoenix to hide. I've sensed an unusual amount of dark energy coming from it. I just now noticed it because…it's growing…way too fast for me to ignore at all. In just a few minutes it's already become a triple 'A' threat. And the worst part is…I haven't felt this kind of evil…since Sicron." The other guardians were stunned at this.

"Impossible! We got rid of Sicron for good!" Ollrack accused.

"I know that." Erick said. "That's why I'm worried…because with each passing second, I'm more and more sure that it's him. And his power just doesn't want to slow down…this is big guys, we have to forget Phoenix for now…this is something we just can't decide on." Aileta stared at the miniature planet; she could practically see the evil radiating from it. She looked down at her wrist, it was then she noticed her wound from the cut Phoenix gave him, was attracted to the planet. She quickly understood what this meant.

"Phoenix is there." She said. The others looked over.

"How can you tell?" Ollrack asked.

"I…I can sense him, either way none of us are ready to fight someone like him."

"Well Electrifying is the only one stronger than us…and he said very clearly that he didn't want to be involved in our operations any more…" Ollrack reminded Aileta.

"You know…I might be able to change that." Tiffany said. Aileta looked over at her, and Tiffany winked back.

Location: Electrifyings sanctuary

Electrifying sat in his own corner of the temple, meditating. He sensed the dark and evil presence growing…and knew what it was. He heard his door open, and opened his eye just a crack. Tiffany edged into his room. Electrifying opened his eyes fully and watched the girl approach her. She stood in front of him and prepared to speak, but Electrifying was there before her. "No, I cannot interfere with the operations of the soul guardians." He said.

"But you don't understand, this is nothing like Sicron. He's stronger than anything we've ever faced and if we don't act soon Sicron will threaten the Void once again…and we don't have the power to stop it…but you do." Tiffany explained. Outside the door, the other guardians listened intently on the conversation. Electrifying was aware of their presence…their breathing was unmistakable…but he did not let it alter what the guardian of light had to say.

"The prophesies are one of the few things that can control my fate, and they say that I am not the one to protect the Void, that lies in the hands in the 5 Soul Guardians."

"The prophesies! You know what else the prophesies say, that your job is to protect the soul guardians. Well we are about to throw ourselves to fate, fighting this guy, and you just sit there and meditate! If you are supposed to keep us alive you've already failed…David is gone, and now the rest of us are trying the impossible. Well I know what the prophesies say and if there is any time to listen, its now!" Tiffany half screamed. Every one had something to thank for David…and Tiffany had to thank him to teach her how to rant like this. Electrifying sighed and realized that she had him cornered.

"Very well, it seems you have a point. I will follow you into battle." The other guardians behind the door had to try their hardest to suppress their cheers. Aileta smiled, now she could finally look into the face of her husbands killer, and tear it to shreds…little did she know that some humans often got in over their heads.


	6. Failure

Chapter 5: Failure

Location: Zartotock 5

The small dark room remained dark, the only light coming from the machine. Inside the devise, a horrid twisted creature, half alive and half completed, grew at a rate that would make any genetic scientist proud. Mussels attached to the bone, then came to life as fresh blood flowed through them. The brain swelled and snugly fit inside the exposed cranium, flaps of skin quickly covered the eyes, the eyes that have driven the minds of thousands beyond insanity. Ollran looked on with the widest of grins. It was only a matter of time now.

Outside, a Dodrando transport landed and unloaded the passengers…the Soul Guardians. They disembarked and stared at the near rock face. It had a steel door on it, in plain sight…save for the fact that it was nearly pitch black on the planet. Ollrack walked toward the door. "Ha, pitiful design…I don't even see a lock."

"Because that door is not meant to keep people out…there really isn't any need to." Aileta said dully.

"Should we just walk right in?" Erick asked. "I mean…who knows what traps they have set for us." Aileta walked up to the door and kicked it open. She created a rock with her mind and it fell into her hand. She tossed into the cavern. Nothing happened. "Works for me." The guardians entered. It was a straight path, just a hallway that led into the cliff. They soon reached another door. Again, no lock whatsoever. Tiffany placed her ear on the door, she heard someone typing, but nothing else.

"I think our culprit is in there." She whispered. Aileta began to approach the door, but Electrifying put his hand on her shoulder, stopping her.

"We should all go into this together, no risks." He said.

"I'll knock down the door." Ollrack said. "3…2…1" Ollrack kicked the door right off its hinges. He and the other guardians ran into the dark room. One by one their gaze fell on the stasis tank, and what lay inside. Electrifying was most astonished…never before had his arch nemesis been so powerful, yet incomplete. Ollrack saw Ollran at the controls. "Shut that thing down right now!" He commanded. Ollran laughed and turned around.

"Too late, its out of my hands now, the machine is playing little role in his completion now…his own genetic material is healing itself…I'd give him 5 minutes at the rate he's going…and then you asshole guardians will be way our of your league." Ollran laughed at his accomplishment. He had succeeded.

"Then we'll just have to take care of him before he wakes up." Ollrack growled. In front of them, a cloaked figure crouched down, hidden from the guardians in the shadows. Black Phoenix stood and revealed himself to them.

"And what makes you think I'll let you do that ass." He said, opening his cold penetrating eyes. Aileta ignored Electrifyings restraint and walked to the front of the group. Phoenix smiled. "I never knew you to be a vengeful one." Ollrack said. This was not the first time David was killed. The first time was during Sicrons "apocalypse". And he saw the same rage in Aileta then as she did now. Sicron had a huge influence on Aileta, and David almost seemed to even it out. Ollrack almost pitted Black Phoenix.

"He's almost complete!" Electrifying announced. Surely enough, the last pieces of Sicron were forming on his body.

"I suggest you move." Aileta shot at Phoenix as she drew her trusty Metroid disc. "Fusion attack, NOW!" she ordered. The soul guardians powered up their staffs. Aileta threw her disc at the stasis tank. The others followed by shooting their attacks together at the disc.

"Lighting thrust!" Thousands of electrical energy bolts fused with the disc.

"Light Stream!" A beam of light pushed the weapon faster.

"Shadow implosion!" The tips of the spikes that rimed the disc were coated with dark energy.

"Spirit beam!" The entire disc was enveloped by a blast that could shake the gods. Phoenix jumped out of the way and could only watch as the deadly weapon rocketed at his potential master. Just before the disc could strike the tank, Sicrons eyes snapped open. A ball of fire rose up and blocked the disc. It dropped to the ground with a clank. Sicron let lose his energy and the glass that surrounded him shattered. Gallons upon gallons of stasis fluid spilled to the ground. Sicron stepped down and looked upon his old rivals with his ever famous eyes that have caused so much pain. He smiled.


	7. Display

Chapter 6: Display

Location: Zartotock 5

Sicron stepped down and looked upon his old rivals with his ever famous eyes that have caused so much pain. He smiled. "_AH, MY OLD FRIENDS. HAPPY TO SEE ME I HOPE?"_ he snickered. Ollran walked up and bowed.

"Master, it is a pleasure to see you alive again." Sicron turned to look at him.

"_AH YES…OLLRAN. BUT I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T SURVIVE THE FLUXUATION CAMPAIN."_

"Nothing will keep me from serving you master." Black Phoenix regained his position between Sicron and the guardians.

"_AND WHO IS THIS?"_ Sicron asked upon seeing him.

"This is your new ally and apprentice, Black Phoenix." Ollran announced as he stood up.

"_APPRENTICE? WELL I DON'T TEACH MY SECRETS OF COMBAT TO JUST ANYONE. SO THEN…BLACK PHOENIX…IF YOU REALLY WANT ME TO TEACH YOU, THEN SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO AGAINST THE SOUL GUARDIANS…HANG ON…ONE OF THEM IS MISSING. WHERE IS DAVID?"_

"Heh, he won't be bothering us anymore." Phoenix said.

"_YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN YOU'VE DESTROYED HIM ALREADY." _

"I did what you speak."

_"FANTASTIC, NOW LET ME SEE THE SKILLS YOU USED ON HIM." _Phoenix grinned.

"That's all I need." In a flash, Phoenix rushed foreword, his first target in mind. He stopped right in front of Tiffany, and brought his hand down on her neck. She was out cold before she hit the ground, which was plenty of time, because Phoenix used his foot to bring her legs out from under her, and landing a knee in her gut as she went down. Phoenix shifted his hand into a claw like fashion. "Phoenix claw!" He yelled as his trust it at Ollrack's face. His hand stopped just before it hit him, but a blast of fire shot out of his fist instead. As Ollrack flew backward, Phoenix drew his sword and slashed at Erick, but the total darkness allowed him to vanish quickly. Phoenix ignored it and moved on to the great Electrifying himself. He leapt up onto his back and grabbed his shoulders. He leaned in close to whisper in his ear. "If I had my way… all of you maggots would be dead, but now isn't the time…but soon, very soon." Using his grip on his shoulders he thrust him back against the wall. Phoenix landed and turned. "Lock seal!" He yelled as he thrust his hand foreword. A circular pattern appeared on the wall behind Electrifying. Electrifying found himself stuck to the wall…he couldn't move! Phoenix smirked, and then quickly backhanded Erick who had repapered behind him. Like the others, he fell to the ground out cold. Then he turned to Aileta, who retained the same dark look she had when she walked in. But before he could begin, Sicron began clapping.

"_WONDERFUL…MOST IMPRESIVE! I THINK YOU DEFINATLY DESERVE A SPOT BY MY SIDE." _He said half laughing. "_I KNOW VERY WELL THAT AILETA CAN BE TAKEN DOWN BY SOMEONE OF YOUR CALIBUR…WHICH IS WHY I WANT A GRAND FIANLE OUT OF YOU. SHOW ME THE BEST YOU HAVE." _He snickered. Nether Black Phoenix or Aileta had stopped staring at eachother. Black Phoenix smirked and raised his open palm. It flowed with energy as he drew it behind him.

"This is only the beginning. Star Storm!" Black Phoenix thrust his hand foreword and a barrage of stars rocketed out. They flew past and struck Aileta, cutting and beating her. She tried to resist but they never stopped. The rain shower of needles bit at her face and beat her limbs and gut. Eventually, the storm stopped and Black Phoenix closed his hand. Aileta struggled to keep balance. She pushed her eyes open slightly, seeing Black Phoenix looking down on her. She dropped to her knees, and then collapsed entirely.

Location: Toriton 8

Aileta regained consciousness, but she was in to much pain to move. She still felt gutted from that last attack from Black Phoenix. And the burning heat on her wrists weren't helping either. Burning heat on her wrists? Zartotock wasn't warm at all. Aileta snapped her eyes open. On her wrists were shackles, chains leading away from her. She knew where they led. Her eyes followed the chains until they ended, clutched in Sicrons grip. He sat there, smiling, just like he had all those years ago. But this time he wasn't alone. Black Phoenix and Ollran sat on either side of him. Three times the torture. The room resembled the high tower room in Hell LYOKO. The walls were red, and the sky seen through the cracked walls was swirling with red and orange. Aileta broke down. She closed her eyes and let the tears run. The chains got hotter, Sicrons sign for her to get up. She instinctively obeyed and stumbled to her feet.

"_I WON'T LIE TO YOU THIS TIME, BUT YOU ARE DEFINATLY BACK IN MY GRIP MY DEAR. BUT SINCE OLLRAN WENT THROUGH THE TROUBLE OF PUTTING YOUR SYNTHENIZATON ABILITY IN ME, I NO LONGER NEED YOU…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T HAVE MORE FUN."_ Sicron said smiling. Aileta looked over at Black Phoenix; once again he looked down on her with his cold eyes.

"You still can't grasp the concept that your husband is dead…can you." He smirked. "Master, do you mind if I tell her how I got David out of our hair."

"_OH I WOULD LOVE TO HEAR IT AS WELL PHOENIX."_ Aileta didn't want to hear this, but she realized she didn't have a choice. She listened to Phoenix's tale.

FLASHBACK

Location: Spirit World

Black Phoenix had his sword drawn as he watched David stroll down the spirit world street. He jumped down and positioned himself behind David. David stopped walking. "I can sense your hostile feelings toward me. If you're smart you'll leave now." Black Phoenix held his ground. "Very well. I'm going to count to 5, and if you're still there…you're going to regret it." He smirked. Still, the Black Phoenix was not intimidated. He silently edged toward him. "1…2…3…4…5." David turned his head to see who was stupid enough to try and intimidate him. His eye's widened upon seeing him. Black Phoenix tried to thrust his sword into David's chest. But a quick reflex moved David and all he got was a shoulder full of blood. David pulled out his sword and held it in front of him. "I don't know who you are, but I promise you will pay for that!" David ran toward him. Black Phoenix smiled as he ran for him. Just as David was in range of his weapon, David's wings unfurled and he took to the sky.

"Phoenix claw!" Black Phoenix yelled as he released the blast. It came upon David so fast he didn't have a chance to react. David fell to the ground. He held his sword out. The blood gushing from his shoulder finally got to him. He winced in pain, a fatal mistake. Black Phoenix ran up and shoved his sword into his chest. He pulled it out and let David fall to the ground.

"Aileta…" he winced. "I…love you." David's eyes closed as he died. A quiet chuckle was all that was heard.

END FLASHBACK

"After that, I cleaned up the place a bit; I disposed of his body by chucking it into a sun." Black Phoenix said. Aileta couldn't contain her tears, nor did she try. "It was interesting…even in his final breath he was thinking of you. And if you still don't believe me, I have a gift for you." Black Phoenix took out a bag. He reached inside and pulled out a sword. Aileta didn't recognize it at first, but it quickly hit her…it was David's sword. Black Phoenix threw it to her feet to show her it was real.

"_YOU MUST BE FAMED FOR YOUR WORK WHERE YOU COME FROM._" Sicron completed. "_ANYWAY, I THINK THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER. AILETA…I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO NOW._" Aileta took one look out the window, hoping her beloved would fly in and save her…but no-one came. She sighed and began her dance.

Location: Zartotock 5

Ollrack woke up to find ropes around him. He opened his eyes and saw the same room he had been when Black Phoenix knocked him out. The machine was gone, so a special luminescent crystal provided the light. He realized he was tied to Tiffany and Erick too. Electrifying was stuck to the wall. He nudged Tiffany and Erick. "Hey guys wake up." They both came to shortly after. It was easy to get out of the ropes, especially when Erick warped himself out and Ollrack and Tiffany slipped out. Erick then set to work to release Electrifying from the seal.

"They could have killed us, done away with us…why didn't they!" Tiffany screamed.

"Because they have more in store for us…they aren't done messing with us yet." Electrifying said as he dropped from the wall. Ollrack took another look around.

"Oh…super! They took Aileta with them." He groaned. "So now what, we don't know where they are…again."

"Sicron isn't good at hiding his energy signature." Electrifying boasted. "I will be able to find him easily." They left the room, and exited the cliff, the ship that was supposed to take them back seemed badly beat up, but still flyable. Ollrack carried Aileta's weapons, which had also been left behind. He looked to the sky, for once, a patch of the shadowy sky was clear.

"We're coming Aileta, just hang on." He said as he boarded the ship.


	8. Rise from the ashes

Chapter 7: Rise from the ashes

Location: Toriton 8

The planet was blockaded; Dodrando army transports circled the planet, awaiting anything that might try to leave the planet. It was a rocky planet…warm and devoid of life. Electrifying and the remaining guardians infiltrated the small outpost that had been spotted. They silently approached the door that pulsed with Sicron's energy. The plan was for Erick to find out the situation through the safety of his shadow traveling ability. Once they knew what was happening, they could come up with a plan. Erick stepped into a shadow and disappeared. He moved from that shadow, to the next in the next room. He looked out into the room; the door was on the back wall, to the right of Black Phoenix. If they moved quickly they might be able to take him out before he had a chance to retaliate. He watched the scene, eyeing Phoenix closely. Twice now had he out-fought him, he needed to find some sort of weakness.

"Come here dearest." Black Phoenix called to Aileta. Aileta stopped her dance and walked over. She stood in front of him, trembling in fear. Phoenix motioned for her to get closer. She did. "I never took the time to truly see your beauty. I can see why David loved you so much. I almost feel bad for cutting up your sparkling face with my star attack." He said. Aileta blushed, was he really complimenting her looks…or just mocking her. "But since your husband is dead, I'm the closest you have…so how about a nice kiss, right here." He said grinning. Now Aileta knew he was mocking her, but she had no choice-obey, or die-and as long as she lived, there would be a chance that she could avenge the one he loved. She leaned foreword, mouth open ever so slightly. Phoenix took this moment to really cause her pain. When she was close enough, Phoenix shot his oversized toung into her mouth and down her throat. He let it slide up and down her throat as she gagged and gasped for breath. Eventually Phoenix brought his toung back into his own mouth. Aileta dropped to her knees and coughed uncontrollably. Phoenix smacked his lips and smiled. "You were right master Sicron, this is way too fun." The three laughed, making Erick grit his teeth with anger…if he had teeth at that moment. Eventually Aileta was breathing normally again.

Erick looked upon her with pity. She had gone through so much in her life, so many living nightmares. Now she was reliving them all. Erick nearly jumped out of the shadow to comfort her, Phoenix shot his gaze to the spot where Erick was observing. He held up his finger and a ray of energy shot from it. It struck Erick and he fell out of the shadow in pain.

"Heh, you are way too predictable." Phoenix mocked. Ollrack on the other side of the door heard the blast.

"He's down. Move." Ollrack shoved the door open and the guardians ran in.

"Oh please, not his maneuver again." Black Phoenix said. He stood up and faced the remaining guardians again. This time Ollrack made the first move, he ran at him, sword drawn. But Phoenix countered; he ducked the initial slash and picked Ollrack up. He threw him over Sicron and Ollran into the wall. Ollrack felt some of his bones snap from the impact. Tiffany was no different. Phoenix now hoped Electrifying would provide a challenge…then he changed his mind. "Seal of wrongs." Another circular pattern appeared on the floor under Electrifying. He tried to back away but a force field stopped him. "This is a different kind of seal. It won't set you free until you have paid for all the sins you have committed through extreme pain…I'm curious…what sins, have you committed?" He sneered. Electrifying stared at the seal below him. It began to glow, then he felt it, the searing rush of pain…he was wrong, he hadn't repaid all his debts to those innocent he killed. He remembered every sin, he could see newborns burning from his own flames, planets exploding, riches and prizes fell into his hands. In reality, it was only a second…but for Electrifying, it seemed like an eternity. When it was done, and the seal disappeared and he fell to the ground. "Master, may I do away with them now before they become a nuisance again." Phoenix asked.

"_YES, PLEASE DO SO._" Sicron said. Black Phoenix walked over to Erick first, who was just starting to get to his feet.

"You should have joined us when you had the chance, your shadow skills would be well respected…now you pay the price for your ignorance." Black Phoenix drew his sword and held it above Erick.

"NO!" Aileta screamed. Black Phoenix turned to see her running at him. Not even the weight of the chains could slow the punch she landed in his face. Black Phoenix stared at her for a moment.

"Fine, if that is what you wish; your death will bring much joy to my master." He struck her side, just to see blood gushing from her body. Aileta yelped in pain. He sliced at her again. Aileta tried to back away from him, but Sicron enjoyed the display, and tightened the grip. Ollrack reached into the bag he had been carrying. "By the way…I quite enjoyed the kiss, but I do wish I could do it again." He snickered. "Say good bye." Phoenix said as he raised his sword to finish her.

"AILETA, CATCH!" Ollrack threw Aileta's whip sword at her. She caught it and quickly slapped the sword across his chest. Phoenix backed up and looked down. A trail of cuts were embedded across his chest, he slowly bled from each. Phoenix had seen thousands at his feet before, blood was all too familiar with him, but for the first time…it was his own that he saw. Phoenix didn't like having anger guide his sword…but this time he just let it go. He ran and lunged for Aileta. Aileta countered this time by wrapping her sword around his. Phoenix yanked on his own sword. He pulled Aileta's sword out of her hands…but in its whip form, it dragged Phoenix's out of his hands too. They both stood there, weaponless.

"I won't let you win Phoenix. I won't let you get away with killing my husband…killing David, my love." Phoenix groaned. He looked over to Ollran, who nodded.

"No…no Aileta. I didn't kill him…I couldn't have." Aileta stared at him confused. "And do you know why?" Black Phoenix began to transform. His tail shrank slightly, his claws melted away, his scales lost their blackish color and smoothed out. Eventually, he was a human in oversized armor. He took off the helmet that dangled off his head. He opened his eyes…no longer cold and penetrating, but a familiar deep blue. Aileta gasped, they all did, even Sicron…except for Ollran who wasn't surprised at all. "Because I am David." He said.


	9. Remembering

Chapter 8: Remembering

Location: Toriton 8

"Because I am David." He said. Aileta slowly shook her head.

"No…it can't be, that's impossible." She whispered.

"Oh but it is sweetheart. It's really me. He said revealing his tail. It all came to Aileta just then, Phoenix appearing just as David disappeared, his hesitation back in spirit world…his knowledge of how to beat the guardians with ease…it all made sense now.

"But…but why David. Why are you doing this?"

"Why…this is why." David removed the cloaked that had worn all this time. His shirt was gone, and half fused to his back, was a hunter Metroid, its siphon tentacle attached to the back of his neck.

"Oh that is nasty." Ollrack commented to himself. His legs no longer moving, he dragged himself closer and closer to his staff. Soon he was close enough. He reached out to grab his weapon. His fingers were about to touch it, when a sudden shock of pain ran through his arm. His eye's widened as he saw what happened. Sicron stood over him, his sword separating Ollrack's arm from his hand. Ollrack withdrew his arm back, clutching it as it spewed blood. Sicron looked down at Ollrack's removed hand, still just inches from the staff, and smiled with pleasure, he returned to his thrown.

Aileta stared at the large sac of ooze that was embedded in David's back. "Confused?" David concluded. "Well you have Ollran to thank for this." Aileta shot her gaze to the helmeted creature.

"Well if you insist that I take all the credit for this. As I was rebuilding my own body, the thought of using the machine to revive master Sicron crossed my mind. However I knew I didn't have the physical stamina to achieve this task, and get the proper DNA I needed. So I thought of using one of my own kind to control the mind of one of the soul guardians. I knew this could be done, seeing as I myself have the ability to control other bodies."

"He released a hunter Metroid after me." David interrupted. "The story I told you was to shred your last bit of hope. All that really happened is that the Metroid embedded its siphon tentacle in my nervous system and…I was created. The creature you are talking to is the result of David's and the hunter Metroid's mind interacting with each other. They are both buried deep in my subconscious, while I slowly fuse my own mind into this body." The creature on his back slowly began to enter his chest. "In mere moments, the Metroid's body will become completely fused with mine…making my existence permanent, ending every last hope you had Aileta."

Black Phoenix smiled with triumph. "Now then…" Black Phoenix grabbed Aileta's shirt and thrust her against the wall. "…I can't let you get in the way again." He brought his hand around and struck her in the face. Aileta yelped in pain as his fist hit her. "Is it that bad?" He taunted. He hit her again. "Try opening your eyes, look who's doing it!" He punched her again. He looked over his shoulder, the Metroid nearly all the way inside him. "Its over, now your husband really is dead." He said as she hung limp, blood dripping from her mouth. He looked again. The fusion was finishing. The last of the red body disappeared, and the tentacle that continued to be lodged in the back of his neck quickly joined it. Black Phoenix let go and watched Aileta slide to the floor. "So what now…if you ask for death to stop the pain I'd be happy to oblige."

"No." She said. Aileta grabbed David's pant leg, and heaved herself up. Black Phoenix just watched as the girl tried to get to her feet. Eventually, she grabbed his shoulders and hoisted herself up to eye level. "David, I know you can hear me. You have to fight him; you have to remember who really controls this body!" She said at the ice cold eye's that stared at her. Then she saw it, his eyebrow twitched, Black Phoenix was fighting for control, which meant David was still there, there was still a chance. "Remember David, how did we first met?" Black Phoenix growled.

"You c-can't win. That son of a bitch is gone." He stuttered! It was working.

"You know David! Tell me!"

"…In…Hell LYOKO, I rescued you." He forced out.

"Exactly. Who did you rescue me from?"

"………Him, Lord Sicron." Black Phoenix couldn't believe the words coming out of his mouth. He pushed harder; he would not let David get control again.

"But that was only the beginning, wasn't it? Who else did he become in the years to come?" Aileta asked. She defiantly could tell Black Phoenix was having a hell of a time in there.

"He was…Sahathroe." He grabbed his forehead, temples pulsing.

"Who else did he become?"

"…D…Dark Ra."

"Keep fighting David, you can do it." She struggled of what to make him remember next, and then it hit her. She held her hand in front of him. "Look at my finger, what do you see?" Black Phoenix looked at her finger.

"A ring."

"I know that…but what is it?" Black Phoenix resisted his best but couldn't hold.

"It's a wedding ring, our wedding ring, we're married." Aileta smiled.

"Exactly, so who are you?" He stopped grunting, and let his hand drop to his side. Did it work?

"My name…is Black Phoenix!" Black Phoenix backhanded Aileta, sending her flying off to the side. "I told you there was no going back, although I do have to admit, for a moment I thought David really had gotten through, but as I said, I'm here to stay." Black Phoenix laughed. Aileta felt something under her, it was too smooth to be a rock. She lifted herself and stared at it. Black Phoenix walked over to her. "Now, no more delays, its time I finished you."

"David…this is FOR YOU!" Aileta grabbed her sword that lay below her. In a flash she jumped to her feet, spun around and thrust her blade through his chest. He screamed in agony. A familiar sound, the sound of a Metroid in pain. Aileta saw the hunter Metroid fully out of his body, and skewered by her blade, only attached by the siphon tentacle on his neck.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" David yelled. He reached back and yanked out the cord that bound them, green ooze splattering everywhere. David reached down and yanked Aileta's sword from out his gut. Amazingly, the only blood was that of the green slop from the hunter Metroid. David slowly felt the evil presence of Black Phoenix disappear. He turned to the Metroid on the ground. He felt quite good as he slammed his foot down into the creature, its insides spewing all over the ground.

Sicron shot to his feet, a dark look on his face. "_I WAS GOING TO LET YOU LIVE…BUT THIS IS UNACEPTABLE. LOOKS LIKE IF YOU WANT SOMETHING DONE YOU REALLY HAVE TO DO IT YOURSELF."_ He said as he drew his sword.

"Why don't you just get out of our lives…and stay out! David pulled out his staff and unfurled it to full length. "Destiny's decision!" A small burst of light blue light shot out the end of his staff, hit Sicron in the chest, and disappeared.

"_WHAT WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?_" Sicron mocked.

"You died already, and that will keep it that way…look." Sicron looked down at his chest, it was no longer there, and the hole began to consume and devour him.

"_AHH, NO, THIS CANNOT BE! YOU HAVN'T WON YET DAVID, THE FIRE WILL CONITUE TO BURN, I'LL BE BACK."_ He vanished into nothing. Ollran leaped out of his throne in fear. He dashed for the door.

"Oh no you don't. Phoenix claw!" David charged and fired a blast of flying fire at the creature. Ollran was blown through the doors and landed limp. David suddenly realized what he did he stared at his hand. "How, how did I do that. How can I use Phoenix claw when Black Phoenix is gone?" Aileta placed her arms around him.

"It doesn't matter, you're' with us again. Now let's go home." David shrugged Aileta's arms off him, much to her surprise.

"No. I-I'm sorry, but I can't go with you. I don't know who I am. Am I really David again, or dose Black Phoenix still exist deep inside my mind. I'm sorry, but I won't join you till I know who I am." Aileta grabbed his arm.

"You're David. And you always will be, please don't leave me, not when I just got you back!"

"Aileta, I will come back. I promise." David spread his wings wide and lifted himself from the ground. David slowly pulled away until Aileta could no-longer hold onto his arm anymore. He took one last look at Aileta and flew toward the sky. Aileta watched him go, with nothing more than a teardrop.


	10. Cleaning up

Chapter 9: Cleaning up

Location: Toriton 8

"Aileta, I will come back. I promise." David spread his wings wide and lifted himself from the ground. David slowly pulled away until Aileta could no-longer hold onto his arm anymore. He took one last look at Aileta and flew toward the sky. Aileta watched him go, with nothing more than a teardrop.

"I hate to interrupt this heart breaking moment, but the rest of us are still in pain here." Erick called out. Aileta nodded and began to walk over to him. "Not me, I'll be fine, it's Ollrack who needs help most." Aileta stopped and looked over at her comrade. She saw the pool of blood around his slouched over body. She gasped, she couldn't handle that…but Tiffany could. Aileta ran over to Tiffany's unconscious body.

"Wake up, Ollrack's in trouble." She urged as she shook Tiffany. Eventually she awoke and opened her eyes. "Ollrack needs you!" Aileta told her. Tiffany tilted her head to see Ollrack. She quickly stumbled to her feet and ran over to him. Aileta watched as she began to patch him up. Aileta recollected herself from everything that happed the last few days. If it wasn't for Ollran…Ollran. Aileta looked to the place where Ollran was hit by David's phoenix claw. He wasn't there!

Ollran dragged himself to the all too familiar machine. His legs no longer functioned from his fall, so he abandoned his cannons in an effort to lighten the load. "If I can just reach the console, I can restart master Sicron's program, then the fun will begin all over again." He snickered. Ollran finally reached the dreaded machine. He reached up, but as his hand got high enough, it stopped. Ollran looked in horror as he saw the edge of Aileta's whip sword, wrapped around his wrist. He looked over to see a very angry Aileta on the other end. "Why hello there. Since how long have you been there?" He laughed nervously.

"This is all your fault." Aileta said flatly.

"My fault? I was just fulfilling my duty to master Sicron. Don't forget who let me escape back in the time fluxuation. If I recall correctly, it was you who had the final shot on me…yet even with a weapon that has been scientifically proven to have a 98 hit rate…you still only nicked me. I believe that end to end…it was your fault I did this."

"Don't you pit this on me." She yelled. Aileta yanked on her sword, pulling Ollran down to his back. She walked up and looked down on him with cold eyes.

"Oh come on now Aileta…you're not one to hold a grudge." He said shakily.

"I know…which is why I'm going to kill you so I don't have to." Aileta reached down and yanked off Ollran's infamous helmet. Ollran instinctively detached his true Metroid self from his body. The body went limp as the Metroid rose toward Aileta. She saw the mark that she left before he escaped last time…a mistake she wouldn't make twice. Aileta punched the creature, causing it to fall to the ground. She pinned it there with her foot. She leveled her sword to puncture the beast.

The wailing screech of a dying Metroid was head throughout the outpost. Erick helped Electrifying get to his feet. Tiffany finished bandaging Ollrack's handless arm. She explained that by now there was no way to save it…even with Dodrando medical supplies, or Electrifying techniques. Ollrack would be getting a robotic hand as a replacement.

No one noticed as Aileta re-entered the room. She walked over to the window. Aileta stared at the red sky, thinking of David. Aileta, I will come back. I promise. That's what he said. David was true to his word…so why did she feel like she'd never see him again. Aileta didn't think it was possible to cry after everything that happened, she'd cried enough. But still, one more tear, dripped from her eye.


	11. Ephilouge

Ephilogue

Location: Dodrando monitoring satellite

David had hijacked a Dodrando fighter so he could leave Toriton 8. The original pilot was fine…but David was torn to shreds deep down. He slowed down as he approached the outpost. "This is retired general David Clyoto. What planet is that?" He asked into the com-link.

"That is SR388 sir, home planet of the Metroid species. Its on high quarantine and restricted…where are you going?" The man asked as David began to speed toward the nearby planet.

Location: SR388

David's ship landed on the planet. David stepped out of the vessel onto the dark rocky planet. It didn't take him long to find what he needed. A Metroid floated into his view. David picked up a nearby rock and threw it at the creature. The Metroid screeched as the rock hit it, and quickly gave chase to David's form. It reared back and propelled itself at him. David grabbed the creature before it could reach him. "Now…let's see who I really am." He said. David brought the Metroid to his neck…and slammed it on top of the hole left from the last creature.

Location: Toriton 8

A Metroid lay dead on the ground. The soul guardians were gone…and the Dodrando army had already taken the machine to be dismantled. A puddle of ooze surrounded the dead creature, but the puddle soon began to shrink. The liquid turned to steam and collected. It took on a life of its own and flew out of the outpost. It seemed as if it were searching for something. It zoomed for a larger group of steam and fused with it. The gas condensed until it formed a solid mass. It grew until Lord Sicron was whole again. He took in a breath of air and smiled. "It's not over yet guardians…it's not over yet."

The End


End file.
